Change my Destiny Reboot
by ChaosxPaladin
Summary: All she wanted was a sacred, strong and beautiful familiar spirit to prove that she was more than Louise the Zero; All he wanted was death, the absolute surety that he would no longer have to live his life. Drawn together by magic yet forced apart by sorcery, Louise and Michael embark on an epic journey to discover the truth of their powers and the meaning of their existence.


Change my Destiny Reboot: The Familiar's Choice

I would like to go over a few things before you read this, something that I have been questioned on since I posted this. Please understand that I am no way offended and completely understand your concerns.

My main character is overpowered in the beginning; I did it on purpose.

The thing that many people seem to not understand is that the ZnT universe is weak in terms of magic. Their powers are extremely limited and underdeveloped, and practically any universe can over take them down no problem; it was only thanks to the void that they haven't been yet. Of all the humans in their land, only two are any real threat: Colbert and Karin the heavy wind. The elves are a different story.

So why did I make my character over powered? To force their universe to learn and grow. The people of Halkeginia will get stronger. The hero will have weaknesses, he will lose and people will die. There will be struggles, there will be wars, and there will be an end to it all.

Thank you for reading, and enjoy the story.

...

Louise shook lightly in her chair, bringing her hands up to drink her tea. She had hoped that the warm, soothing liquid would help her, but it did nothing to ease her concerns.

She was currently in her room with her familiar, who sat across from her, and a maid by the name of Siesta that he befriended. Siesta filled a porcelain cup with tea for Michael, but he made no motion towards it. He sat there with his arms crossed, waiting for her reaction. Louise was scared; who wouldn't be after seeing such powerful and overwhelming magic?

"Y-You didn't have to go so far you know." Those were the first words Louise had said since the duel with Guiche had ended in disaster. With a shrug, her familiar gave her a distant look.

"He was asking for it. Call it what you will; treachery, a slander on his honour, whatever. Injustice is one of my biggest pet peeves, and I tend to kill everyone that annoys me." Siesta and Louise flinched not at his baritone voice, for there was no violent intent in it but it was his choice of words. Gulping, Louise decided to ask the most important question.

"W-What kind of magic was that? Are you a Noble?" She whispered. Her familiar, Michael Diaz he called himself, cast his gaze downward onto his cooling cup of tea. It was obvious he had no intent of touching it.

"Where I come from, what you call magic here, we call Sorcery. It is a dying art. Sorcery is, in all pretences and circumstances, dark. It draws on the powers of sacrifice and emotions, and has no higher force controlling it; it is all on the wielder. The stronger the intent of the sorcerer, and the better quality the offering, the more powerful the spell." He paused for a moment, catching his breath.

"Sacrifice and emotions? What do you mean? What qualifies as better... offerings?" asked Louise, her academic curiosity getting the better of her unease. She leaned forward onto the table, intently listening as Michael explained his land's magic.

"I'll start from the beginning. My father once told me that Sorcery is a walk with death. It is a path of blood and destruction that has nothing but sorrow and pain in the wake of all who follow it." Michael noted the way Louise and Siesta shifted uncomfortably; no doubt being unable to fully comprehend what his father taught him, considering how sheltered they all are. He didn't let it get to him though.

"The reason? Every spell we cast has a cost, which is why there are so little sorcerers; why many refuse to learn it; why all of us are looked down upon."

"Costs? What kind of costs? Material costs, like money?" asked Siesta this time. Michael shook his head, thinking of a way to keep this conversation logical. But from what he had seen, it would be very difficult. Sorcery would be considered madness by their standards.

"No. I mean equivalent exchange. A spell's cost can, quite literally, be anything, because we can use everything as offerings. A broken metal stick can be used to create a spear. A rose can be used to create projectiles out of the thorns." Michael paused before continued, bracing himself. "One's own eyes can be offered to create beams of energy. Your sibling's bones can be offered to create blades, and the bodies of your fallen allies can be offered to create explosions."

Louise dropped her jaw and tea, spilling it over her uniform. Her face turned green. Siesta covered her mouth in horror. Michael stayed silent, letting the information sink in.

"If you want, we can go over the rest another night." said Michael after a few moments of silence. Shaking, Louise shook her head.

"No... please continue. What about your... sorcery? I don't recall you using any offerings like that. You didn't even move when you fought Guiche." trembled Louise. Michael let out an affirming sound, leaning back in his chair.

"My spell is different from others. Mine is... internal."

It is an uncommon occurrence in my home, but it is not unheard of. Some sorcerers like myself use internal spells. Some use their organs, some their bones, some their blood." Michael gave Louise and Siesta a twisted, sardonic grin. "But for me... Ever since I was young, I've only been able to use one spell." Lifting up his hand, Dark purple energy leaked from his finger tips, swirling around the room at his command.

"I use this energy. I call it Dark Matter." Louise's face scrunched in thought.

"What about that barrier? It was so close to elven magic I almost had a heart attack..." Michael's body went rigid, taking note of the elf comment. He would have to research that later.

"The barrier is permanent. I don't know how or why, and I've travelled to many different lands to test it and research it, but ever since I was young I've never been able to touch anything because of it. Its quite frustrating really, I feel so disabled sometimes. I can't even touch the ones I love..."

Louise paled, not knowing how to react. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and the loneliness of never being able to touch anything. Siesta grieved for him, wanting to place her hand on his shoulder, but refrained for fear of his magic. This person did not deserve the torment he bore; he listened to her, protected her against Guiche's accusations, and was genuinely kind hearted, more so than any person she's ever met. How could anyone live like that? It just wasn't right. Noticing their sad silence. Michael brushed it off with a grin.

"Don't worry about it. I've learned to live with it. It's not so bad either; I never have to worry about anyone attacking me from behind." His face became serious then. "The problem is my offerings to keep my magic intact."

Gulping, Louise steeled herself.

"W-What do you offer?" Louise asked. Michael gave her an expressionless look.

"The lives of others." Before another moment of shock could happen, Michael forcibly continued.

"Fortunately, it doesn't always have to be a human life. The life of animals can sustain me for a few days, but humans provide much more energy. Since my barrier prevents me from eating real food, I really don't have a choice in the matter." With a final shake of his head, Michael stood up.

I will stay with you, Louise Françoise. Although my barrier may prevent us from finishing this contract, on my honour I assure you I will find a way to break it; That has been my life's goal. Until then, we shall be partners. Deal?"`

Louise was silent for a moment, before sighing with relief.

"Deal."

...

Louise lay in her bed that night, wondering about her familiar. Her ridiculous, blood thirsty, stupidly more magical familiar.

Of course she would summon more magical than her. Only Louise the Zero would be capable of such a thing.

However, there was no doubt she felt kinship with him; the way he was isolated from the world. But at the same time she couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of pain and suffering he had gone through. He made no mention of what happened to his family; he most likely left them for the sake of their own protection. He made no mention of where he's gone, what place's he's been... in fact, she didn't even remember him saying the name of his lands, only that he was indeed from somewhere. Perhaps he will explain one day when she asks.

She had her doubts, but his power convinced her otherwise. In comparison to him, she felt lucky.

He was like a damaged sword, used beyond the limit and on the verge of snapping. But he refused. She could tell from his tone, his worlds, the way he stands even. No matter how much the world may come at him, we will withstand it all.

As his master, she felt the need to do what she could for him. It was, after all, her duty as a noble. She promised herself that she would not be like the other scum, who trample over other for the sake of their own gain. She would attempt to treat him with respect, even if it did hurt her pride a little. He deserved that much.

Not wanting to lose any more sleep over the subject, Louise focused her mind on nothing, a trick she mastered when she just wanted to get away from it all.

And so, Louise dreamed.

She saw a child, sitting on the floor of a home of some sort. He was no older than three or four, and looked uncannily like her familiar. Dark brown eyes, short, messy black hair, a strange branded t-shirt and strange blue and white pants. However, her familiar did not have the steel eyes and posture that his older counter part did. Instead, he looked frightened, just like any other child.

The home consisted of a small living quarters, with various strange devices that she knew Colbert would love. Lamps that had no fire, yet glowed bright in their glass containers. A strange, black box with images she couldn't make out, but was sure were people. The room was eerily silent, with only the footsteps of the two adults in front of her younger familiar.

The first was a young man, thin of frame but he stood tall and straight. He had black graying hair, beige white pants, a buttoned up shirt and black framed glasses. Hugging the man was a woman, whom Louise assumed was the man's wife, and from the scenario these two were most likely Michael's parents. She was young and beautiful, but the bags under her eyes and the wrinkles in her face showed the stress she was under. She wore a simple white dress with flowers embroidered into the fabric.

The man, Michael's father Louise assumed once again, began to speak.

"My son, do you know what magic is?"

Michael silently shook his head.

"Magic is a walk with death. It is a path of blood and destruction that has nothing but sorrow and pain in the wake of all who follow it." Michael's father was bitter in his delivery, squeezing his eyes in pain as he and his wife knelt down next to their beloved son.

"Oh my son... how I wish you didn't have to bear such a burden. Your mother and I wanted to do away with those things. Magic has no influential place in our society anymore."

Listening intently, Louise found her beliefs rocked to the core. A society that no longer relied on magic? What insanity was this? Magic was a wonderful thing! Shaking free from her thoughts, she saw Michael's father reach out, but the black barrier stopped him, singeing his skin like fire. Just like how it did with Guiche.

"We will send you to Avalon, the school of sorcery. They will be able to help you more than we can here."

"But I don't want to leave you!" Michael began crying, trying to reach out to his parents but it was useless. The black barrier kept stepping between the family, and Louise felt her heart twist.

"It's the only way right now, Michael. We will go with you and stay in a new home near there, so you can come see us whenever you want." Michael's mother spoke this time, weeping freely. Bowing his head in defeat, Michael finally nodded.

"Promise?"

Michael's father reached into his back pocket, pulling out a burnt playing card. He and his wife held it between their ring fingers and pinkys, and Michael responded. Creating an arm made of black energy outside his barrier, Michael held the card with his phantom arm's pinky and ring finger, mimicking the movement with his real arm.

"We promise."

...

This was something I've been considering for a very long time now. But after much reviewing, speaking with fellow fan fiction writers and real life friends, I decided to reboot this series. I've completely revamped the entire storyline, scrapping certain ideas, changing others and adding a fresh new look on the hero's back story. I've been working on Change my Destiny for years, and while I am sad to see it begin anew, I am excited to see where it will go. Please review, and tell me what you think of the new character; don't be afraid to be honest!

~ ChaosxPaladin


End file.
